Puftoss
Puftoss 'is the fourth boss in ''Donkey Kong 64. Lanky Kong fights him in Gloomy Galleon, the fourth world of the game. Appearance Puftoss is a gigantic Puftup with a golden color scheme on his top, in comparison to the purple one seen on the usual Puftups. Other notable differences are the three jagged teeth on his lower jaw, and decidedly more frightening eyes, with more of a red tint to them than the usual Puftups. Battle Upon entering the galleon arena, Lanky Kong finds himself in a small, coconut-shaped motorboat, just large enough for him to fit in. He looks around briefly, and sees a massive black silhouette in front of him, letting out a growling sound. Lanky looks forward, letting out a frightened sound before switching on the light of his boat. The light reveals Puftoss, who lets out a bellow that almost makes Lanky faint, and then the battle begins. Upon his defeat, Puftoss puffs up to his full size before his air starts coming out, the massive Puftup flying around the arena like a deflating balloon and slowly decreasing in size. When his air is all gone, he is left as a flat shape smaller than Lanky's boat, which floats down to the center of the arena, vanishing as it touches the water and leaving the fourth Boss Key in its place. Strategy Lanky Kong must navigate the boat around the arena, avoiding Puftoss' fireballs, shockwaves, and smaller Puftups as he drives the boat through the DK Stars on the water's surface. After driving through a star, an electric pole will rise out of the water and a 30-second countdown will start. Lanky must reach the next star before the countdown reaches 0; once all five poles have surfaced, they will produce an electric current that shocks Puftoss. After each shock, the stars get smaller and the countdown decreases by five seconds; if time runs out, all of the poles will retract into the water, and Lanky must start again. Lanky must electrocute Puftoss five times to defeat him. Attacks *'''Fireball: With Lanky in his sights, Puftoss spits a fireball at his boat. *'Shockwave': Puftoss lets out a bellow and unleashes a circular, blue, dual-layered shockwave across the arena. *'Fireball Rain': Puftoss tilts his face slightly upwards, and spits a fireball into the sky, causing several small fireballs to rain down. *'Puftup Torpedo': Puftoss tilts his face slightly upwards, and spits out a regular sized Puftup that follows Lanky and will self-destruct upon contact. Tips *Puftoss' attack pattern changes after each shock: **0 Shocks: Continuous Fireballs. **1 Shock: 5 Fireballs, Shockwave, etc. **2 Shocks: 5 Fireballs, Shockwave, Fireball Rain, etc. **3 Shocks: 5 Fireballs, Fireball Rain, Puftup Torpedo, etc. **4 Shocks: 5 Fireballs, Puftup Torpedo, 5 Fireballs, Fireball Rain, etc. *Lanky can jump over the Shockwave attack, but it is difficult to avoid both layers; it is easier to retreat to the edge of the arena, beyond the Shockwave's reach. *Puftoss never moves from the center of the arena; he only turns around in place to fire at Lanky. *Touching Puftoss will not cause any damage. *The Puftup Torpedo will explode as soon as it hits something, or after about thirteen seconds of not hitting something. Gallery Puftoss DK64 face.png|Puftoss, clearly looking unhappy. Screenshot from 2019-01-16 18-21-44.png|puftoss's large eyebrows Screenshot from 2019-01-16 18-43-33.png|electrocuted Trivia *Like Mad Jack, it's possible that he was just defending his territory, as the only evidence given in game that he is K. Rool's minion is the fact that he holds one of the keys to K. Lumsy's cage, which he must have gotten from K. Rool. *His name is a portmanteau of Puftup and Boss. de:Puftoss Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:DK 64 Bosses Category:Males Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Kremling Krew